Friends with Benefits
by Kdmr87
Summary: The title says it all... SMUT SMUT SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Readers! Here is a new story. There is a lot of SMUT… duh don't expect anything less from me ;p I hope you like_

_Mistakes are mine_

_I don't own anything…_

,,,,,,,,,,

It was very late and Rachel just wanted to crawl in bed and sleep for at least six hours. After a long day of auditioning for new and bigger roles on Broadway while already working in the chorus of Rocks of Ages, she was exhausted.

Rachel was tired and when she came home Puck, her roommate and best friend, started talking to her about a proposition between them that had her mouth open in shock.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked in astonishment. She was exhausted so she had probably heard wrong. She shook her head in disbelief and walked to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and drank as much as she could in one big gulp.

"What?" Puck asked as if what he had just said was totally normal. It was not.

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not," he said.

"Have you lost your mind?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I'm completely sane." He said honestly.

"You're crazy."

"Crazy for you." He looked at her up and down lasciviously.

She snorted and tried to hold back her laugh. "Oh my God, since when? You're insane."

"I am not crazy. Come on, my proposition is a win-win."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Noah it's wrong on so many levels." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "We are best friends..."

"Who could totally take care of each other's needs?" he moved his eyebrows up and down smirking.

She sighed, "Noah."

"Look we are both single." He said as he took a step towards her.

"Currently single," she quickly said as she took a step back.

"I have needs and you definitely have needs..." he smirked. She rolled her eyes at that. "It's a good pro..."

"No it's not. It's a horrible idea. And you're crazy if you think I'm going to agree to this."

He smirked.

,,,,,,,,,,

"Oh God yes!" she screamed in pleasure.

Puck was pounding into Rachel hard and rough as she held the headboard moaning his name. He moved in and out of her, gripping her hips feeling her walls tighten around him. She tried meeting his thrusts but it was hard to do with the pleasure she was getting from him. After a couple of more thrusts, she comes hard with him following right behind her.

"Wow." She said breathlessly.

So much for sticking to her word, does she regret it? Hell No!

"Fucking awesome." Puck smiled.

He got off her and lay next to her facing the ceiling trying to catch his breath. He turned to look at her and smiled.

She had a small smile on her lips and her chest was heaving a little as she came back down from her high. He moved the sheets to cover them, not being able to keep his gaze away from her naked sweaty body.

He looked back at her face and noticed the crease on her forehead. "Rach stop over analyzing it. It's just sex. Nothing more."

She looked at him. "So whenever we are horny and wanna have sex, we just do it?"

He grinned. "When we are available. Yes."

She looked at the ceiling. "This is so wrong."

He groaned smirking at her. "Yet it felt so good."

"No one can know." She looked at him again.

"Okay."

"And when we are done then you go back to your room. Or vice versa. No cuddling or stuff like that." She said making sure he understood.

"Not a problem." He smiled.

She glared at him. "I mean it. We only do it in our apartment nowhere else and keep your hands to yourself when we are in public. Is that to much to ask?"

"Do we need to draw up a contract?" he asked sarcastically.

She glared at him. "Smart ass."

"Kidding." He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and lay on her side. "Good night."

He got off the bed, grabbed his clothes and walked to the door. He smiled as he watched her sleep. "Night Rach." He left the room.

She smiled shaking her head in amazement and closed her eyes quickly falling asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,

A couple of weeks passed, Rachel had gotten a role as one of the main characters in her favorite Broadway show. She was excited because after years of being in the background, she was finally going to be recognized.

So when her contract with Rocks of Ages was over, then she would start rehearsals for Wicked.

Of course she celebrated the best way she knew with Puck…

She opened the door to the apartment and smelled food. Her mouth watered as she put her bag and coat by the door and walked straight to the kitchen.

Puck looked over his shoulder and smiled at Rachel who was walking towards him. He went back to cooking thinking she was going to sit on the kitchen table but instead he felt her stand behind him and move her hand to the front and started unbuckling his pants. In an instant he was hard.

"Rach what are you doing?"

He groaned when she pulled his cock out of his confinement and started stroking him while kissing and nipping the back of his neck. "I got the role I have wanted since forever and now I want to celebrate by you fucking me so hard I won't be able to walk for days."

He turned around in her arms and groaned again seeing her naked. "Fuck Rach," he said looking at her hard nipples and down her bare pussy.

How the hell did she undress that fast?

She kept stroking him slowly while rubbing the tip of his cock with her thumb. "That's the plan big boy," she smirked.

He gripped her hips and leaned into her nipping her bottom lip and then kissing her hungrily. "Mmm you taste so good."

She pulled his shirt up while he pushed down his pants along with his boxer briefs all the way down kicking them away to the side. He didn't know how she did it, but some how in the midst of it all she rolled a condom on him.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them to the kitchen table. She spread her legs open and without a beat he pushed inside her making her scream in pleasure. "Oh God Noah! Yes!" she moaned.

"So tight Rach," he said as he pound into her as hard as he could.

She threw her head back in pleasure opening her leg wider if that was possible so he could hit her spot even more. He took a nipple in his mouth biting and sucking while thrusting into her tight wet pussy.

"You feel so fucking good Rach."

"You too. So good Noah. Oh God yes like that. Harder!"

He loved how vocal she was. He knew he was getting close and he wanted her to come first so he moved his hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit.

"Puck!" she moaned loudly as she grabbed his neck pulling him closer against her as she came around his cock.

"Fuck," he said feeling her walls tightening and coming around him, he let go soon after, coming inside the condom after a few thrusts. He moved a couple of more times as they came back down from their high.

She finally looked at him and blushed. "Wow I don't know what came over me," she cleared her throat clearly embarrassed.

He chuckled moving a couple of hair strands behind her ear. "Rach I am not complaining at all," he smirked.

She laughed softly at the way he was looking at her. "Good."

He looked at her body and groaned seeing how good she looked and felt around him. Her breasts looked inviting and seeing his cock still inside her made him hard all over again.

Her eyes widened feeling him get hard inside her. "Noah," she whispered.

"Let's go to the bedroom. Shall we?" he smirked.

She grinned. "We shall."

He picked her up after turning off the stove and walked towards her bedroom forgetting they were both hungry. Well now hungry for something entirely different.

,,,,,,,,,,

In the morning, Rachel was opening her eyes and smiled. She was sore and very well pleased. After the kitchen they went to her room and he fucked her two more times.

She got out of her bed, put on her robe and went to the bathroom.

Puck was watching his morning show when he saw Rachel walk out of her room. He smirked as she blushed heading to the kitchen. He knew she wasn't the one who always initiated the sex but he was definitely not complaining at all.

"Are you off today?" he asked.

"Yea. I'm meeting Q for lunch," she said as she grabbed a piece of fruit and walked back and sat next to him.

He looked from the corner of his eye as she took a bite from her fruit, one leg was crossed over the other exposing skin and the top of her robe showed the swell of her breasts.

She knew he was looking at her and she was trying to control her urges. They had fucked so many times; her body needed a break yet her core thought otherwise.

He moved closer without looking at her and his hand moved to her exposed thigh teasing it. She took a deep breath and stopped eating the fruit letting it fall next to her. He finally looked at her as she uncrossed her legs and opened them a little. He moved his hand further up but before he could reach her center, he moved his hand towards the other thigh.

She sighed hating the teasing yet loving it at the same time.

He teased the other thigh and when he knew she was going to complain, he cupped her making her gasp in surprise. "Fuck you're already wet?"

"I can't stop thinking about yesterday," she whispered. "I've never done anything like that in my whole life."

"Oh I know." He smirked as he moved his hand pressing the palm against her nub and she moaned when he did it again a little harder.

"Don't tease me please," she said as he moved his hand so now his fingers were teasing her folds.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" she chanted whispering those words as he kept teasing. She couldn't believe how turned on she was. She glanced down to his sweats and noticed the bulge so without wasting any time, she reached inside and pulled him out.

"You want that Rach?" he asked groaning at the way she barely stroke him.

She nodded teasing the head of his cock. "So fucking much." She started stroking him slowly loving the way he was affected from just her touch. "God Noah!" she said when he pushed two fingers inside her.

"I'm gonna make you come at least twice before letting you anywhere near my cock." He said as he added two more fingers.

"Oh God!" she moaned. He was going to be the death of her. She gripped him tighter making him hiss.

With his unoccupied hand he untied her robe exposing her to him. "God you're so fucking sexy Rach," he groaned looking at her hard nipples and the wetness seeping out of her pussy as he fucked her with his fingers. When he pressed on her clit, she threw her head back against the couch and came around his fingers.

She slowly opened her eyes and gave him a lazy smile. He chuckled and moved to kneel between her legs and licked up her folds.

"So good" he said as he licked three more times.

She was so sensitive it was only a matter of time until she came.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow I didn't think the response would be freaking awesome! You guys rock! Beautiful readers here's the next chapter!_

_Mistakes are mine_

_I don't own anything._

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked into her favorite restaurant and saw her other best friend, Quinn who was waiting for her. She waived as she walked towards her.

"Hey." Rachel smiled.

"Hey." Quinn smiled back.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up," Rachel said trying to avoid blushing.

"So how was it?" Quinn asked.

Rachel was shocked. What did she mean by that? "How was what?"

"Your audition. Did you forget you're starring in your first role on Broadway? Hello you are one of the main characters." Quinn smiled elatedly.

Rachel started breathing again. "Right." She laughed nervously. "The audition was amazing and the rehearsal was so fun. I am loving every minute of it."

Quinn smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. I'm excited."

"So how's Puck?"

Rachel tried not to blush again just thinking about what he did to her the night before and this morning. She cleared her throat. "He's great. Why?"

"No reason. Just haven't heard from him in a while. Just wanted to know what he was doing lately." Quinn said.

He's been doing me lately. Rachel thought. She cleared her throat. "Yea he's been busy with his music and stuff."

"Well tell him not to be a stranger. He's godson would love to hang out with him."

Rachel nodded. "How is Max?"

"Getting big."

"I need to get him a birthday present. I won't be able to go and he's gonna be so mad." Rachel pouted knowing she was going to miss her godson's birthday.

"He'll be fine. As long as you buy him whatever he ask you."

They both laughed.

,,,,,,,,,,

Later that night…

"Harder Noah harder" she moaned loudly. "Oh God yes!"

Rachel was on her hands and knees holding the headboard while Puck pounded into her hard from behind. She screamed in pleasure whilst his thrusts increased with each second.

He moved her hair to the side exposing her back and neck while he moved his hand to her clit and the other caressing down her spine.

She looked over her shoulder and moaned at the way he was looking at her at the same time he fucked her hard and fast. It was like she was the only woman in the world and she was his for the taking.

She dropped her head when she finally came and he followed right behind her. She fell on her pillows and whined as he pulled out. She kept breathing heavily trying to control it.

He smiled at the way she looked thoroughly fucked, one of the best sights after ravishing her. He got off the bed and even though he knew she had passed out, he whispered good night and left her room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Two months passed, and they were having sex every chance they got; from the kitchen, to the hallway, to the bathrooms, the living room, and anywhere they would start it.

They would have sex before one of them went to work, during their breaks from work if they had a chance and could escape for a little bit, and of course at night multiple times.

,,,,,,,,,,

Opening night was very nerve wrecking for Rachel. She was nervous yet excited. After months of rehearsals and late nights practicing, her time had arrived and now she was sick to her stomach in a normal way.

Her dressing room was small yet cozy. The mirror had pictures of her with her friends and some signed from people she admired in the business. She looked in the mirror and looked different. She loved her job and was excited but nerves were getting the worst of her.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "You can do this." She said looking at herself in the mirror. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

The door opened and she smiled when she saw Puck walking in. "What are you doing back here?"

"Just wanted to check on you and make sure you aren't freaking out like you usually do when you have a performance." He smiled proudly knowing how she felt before going on stage. Being best friends for more than two decades did that.

She smiled at him and sat back against her chair. He walked behind her and started to massage her shoulders. Her head fell back against his stomach and moaned loving the way he was taking care of her. Then she opened her eyes as she felt his hands moving down to cup her breasts.

She gasped. "Noah we can't."

"Come on Rach. You need this." Puck looked at her through the mirrors.

She glared at him even though she knew she was going to give in very easily. "You know the rules. No sexual activities outside our place."

"Let me help you relax." He smirked.

Not waiting for a reply, he moved the chair facing him and he got down on his knees. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him push her thighs apart and pulled her panties down her legs. He pulled her forward a little so she could open her legs a bit more even though the skirt she had on made it a little difficult.

He loved how wet she already was for him. His lustful eyes moved up to look at hers. "You okay?"

She licked her lips biting her bottom lip and nodded. "Mmm hmm." She watched as he moved forward not breaking eye contact with her as he licked up her slit making her whimper.

"Good."

He blew on her core and she threw her head back. He smirked and without wasting time he dove right in. He fucked her with his tongue and fingers and soon she was coming with his name on her lips.

"Oh my God." She was trying to catch her breath while she looked at him wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and getting up so he could take a couple of wipes from the desk.

"You're gonna be great." He kissed her forehead and adjusted his pants.

"I can fix that." She licked her lips while she caressed his covered bulge.

"Tonight." He smirked.

"Thank you for... you know." She blushed.

"Eating you out? Yea no problem."

"Helping me relax. Jeez can you be less vulgar?"

He winked at her and walked out the dressing room.

She realized what had just happened. Holy shit what if someone had walked in on them?

She took a deep breath and started to get ready for the show.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked out on stage and did what she did best. It was exhilarating and so much fun. A couple of times she was able to glance at Puck and Quinn who were seating on the eighth row. She felt proud and happy that this was her job.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck and Quinn waited to the side while fans waited for the actors to walk out of the stage door any second. The casts started to walk out and greet the fans. There was shouting for pictures and autograph and it was all very overwhelming for Rachel. Some of the casts gave her knowing smiles and she smiled back. After signing a couple of autographs the crowd started to dissipate and Rachel was able to join her friends after saying goodbye to her cast.

"Sorry about that." Rachel said overwhelmed.

Quinn gave her a side hug. "Nonsense. Are you kidding me? I have a famous friend. You are a Broadway star. I am jealous yet happy."

"Thanks Q." She chuckled.

"Rach. I am proud to be your friend." Puck smiled and they all laughed.

"How about we celebrate?" Quinn asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Puck agreed.

"Lets go." Rachel chuckled.

,,,,,,,,,,

The three of them entered Club 21 and Rachel was smiling the whole night. She was amazing in her first show as one of the main characters and now was celebrating with her two of the three most important people in her life. They drank a couple of drinks and danced for hours. Quinn's phone went off and she answered trying to listen as much as she could with the loud music blasting throughout the club.

With what she could gather, it wasn't good. "Guys Max is not feeling well and he's asking for me." Quinn said apologetically.

"That's fine. I'll call you tomorrow." Rachel kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Don't stop on my account. Keep on celebrating." Quinn smiled at her two friends.

"Bye Q. Give our godson a hug and a kiss from us." Puck kissed her cheek.

"I will bye."

Quinn left and Rachel and Puck looked at each other. To hell with dancing, there were other ways to celebrate.

,,,,,,,,,,

The door busted open and they stumbled inside kissing desperately.

As soon as the door was closed, he pressed her against it and when he removed her pants and panties he picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"You have no idea how much watching you tonight perform turned me on. Fuck you were so good," he groaned.

She helped him unbuckle his pants and both pushed down his pants and boxer briefs. She was rushing cause hearing him praise her turned her on even more.

"Just watching you made me fucking hard. Fuck I want you." He said kissing her neck and collarbone at the same time she grabbed a condom from his pocket.

"Take me." She whispered. Without warning, and forgetting about the condom, he pushed inside her making her scream. "Noah Oh God!"

He started pushing in and out hard and rough. He groaned at the feel of her around him and knew it wasn't going to take long since he had been half hard all night thinking about this moment. He removed her shirt and bra taking a nipple in his mouth taking turns biting and sucking hearing another moan.

"Cum Rach."

"Oh God."

He moved his hand between their bodies pressing on her clit and she came hard against him and after a couple of more thrusts he came inside her. Their legs gave out and fell to the ground with her straddling him, bodies still connected.

She rested her forehead on his shoulder while she took deep breaths.

"You were amazing tonight."

"Thank you." She said.

"You belong on stage just like I belong inside you."

She laughed a little and kissed him softly. "I loved being up there. It was the most amazing feeling in the world."

"Better than making you come?" he raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Well second best." She smirked.

He smirked as she felt him get hard inside her again. She looked at him and smiled in amazement and grind her hips down making her moan since she was still very sensitive. He groaned when he felt her move against him and groaned loving the way she felt around his cock.

She knew she wasn't going to last long being so responsive and the more she felt she was getting closer the more she kept riding him faster and harder.

"Ride me baby. You feel so good." He moved his thumb over her clit pressing hard yet not enough to make her come.

"Noah please," She begged to a great extent. She kept moving faster and harder and when he pressed hard on her clit, her head fell on his shoulder and came even harder if that was possible. Actually he felt a gush of fluid down her and his thighs.

"Did you just...?" he asked in amazement.

She couldn't even form the words so she nodded instead while resting her head on his shoulders.

"So hot baby so fucking hot."

She looked at him and smiled.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. They were lying on the couch naked and he was spooning her. She knew they were breaking the rule but right now she felt so good and his arms around her made it even better. Then she felt him press his erection between her legs.

She was going to move away when he tightened his arms around her so she couldn't leave. One hand moved to her clit, and he lift her leg entering her from behind. She moaned at the pleasure while she moved slowly with him.

Then she realized something. Slow. He was fucking her slowly. They had never done that before. This was new territory and she was freaking out. Actually she was enjoying it now, so she could just freak out afterwards.

He kept moving in and out slowly while rubbing her clit. He nipped her neck and groaned as he felt her walls tighten. And for the first time, since they started this, they came hard at the same time. He squeezed her breasts and left it there and soon fell asleep.

So many things running through her mind about what they just did seconds ago. One of the main things, they didn't use protection twice, luckily for her she was on the pill and she trusted him enough to know he was clean. She would have to talk to him about it. But right now she was so tired she let her eyes fall shut and soon went to sleep.

**TBC**

**Please R&R they make my day :p**


	3. Chapter 3

So glad you love the story!

Enjoy!

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck wasn't stupid; he knew she was avoiding him. She was avoiding him since the couch sex and he could understand why.

It was the first time he had her that way. In truth it did scare him a little but he wanted to talk to her to see what it meant. Of course he couldn't do that because she was avoiding him. He would never pressure her into anything but he was angsty and very very horny.

Rachel knew he knew she was avoiding him. But she had a good reason. She was confused and freaking out. She wanted to talk to Quinn and ask for her advice but she knew she couldn't because she hadn't told her about their secret affair. She sighed and went about her day as she usually did.

He was having none of it though, so after a whole week of refusing to talk, he decided to try be the one to approach her once again, this time not taking no for an answer.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel opened the door of the apartment and walked in closing it behind her. She removed her shoes and dropped her bags and coat by the door. She took a deep breath and then walked to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water when she suddenly tensed. He was in the kitchen with her. She took another deep breath and turned around.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He said casually.

She started walking away from him but he stopped her. "Rachel..."

"I'm tired." She quickly said trying to get away from him.

"It'll only take a second." He insisted.

She shook her head. "No. I'm exhausted." She didn't let him finish and walked to her room.

He smirked as she walked away. He had the whole weekend for this.

,,,,,,,,,,

The next day he had woken up early not being able to sleep because of a certain brunette. After he had breakfast, he stayed in his room not wanting to scare her off just yet. So he exercised, took a shower and sat against the headboard watching TV. He could hear her around the apartment. And soon smell coffee. She didn't like coffee but made sure he always had his cup in the morning. Little did she know he had already had his cup of the day. He shrugged his shoulders he'll have some more later. He decided to stay in his room knowing she was going to get angsty waiting for him to come to her. He chuckled just thinking about it.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel threw the rag on the sink in frustration. _"What the hell is he doing in there?"_ She was expecting him to instantly bombard her with questions and what not but it was almost noon and still not a peep from him. She heard the TV in low volume so she knew he was awake but she was pissed cause she knew he knew she was going to seek him out if he didn't. She hated him some times. No she didn't. Shut up. She took a deep breath and decided to be the bigger person.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck heard a knock on the door and then it opened. He saw a pissed Rachel with her arms crossed tapping her foot.

He tried not to smirk. "Good morning."

She huffed. "You're an asshole."

"What did I do?" he asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what."

"No I don't." he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Puck," she almost yelled his name in annoyance.

"Rachel." He said imitating her.

"Ugh."

He chuckled when he saw her stump her foot and walked away from him and he flinched hearing the slam on her bedroom door. He sighed and got off the bed. Time to make things right again.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was pissed but then heard a knock and saw Puck walk in and sat next to her on the bed facing her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

She didn't say anything.

"Is it because of the couch sex?" he kept asking trying to get her to talk.

She blushed and he knew he hit the jackpot. He didn't say anything more. The ball was on her court now. He noticed the flush on her body going down her neck (how much he missed marking it as his), her chest (the way her breasts felt against his lips…)

"Stop it." She was getting turned on with the way he was looking at her.

"I miss you." His gaze went to her face again.

"I miss you too." She admitted softly.

"Then why?"

"It was weird." She admitted herself avoiding eye contact.

"What was?"

She finally looked at him. "Afterwards. It was weird. We never did it that way before and it felt more intimate and just different."

"Different how?" He wanted her to say it and she knew he knew she wanted to tell him but she couldn't.

"Just leave." She barely whispered.

"No Rach. We're gonna talk about it."

"Leave." She spoke a bit louder this time.

"Stop it. You always do that." He said irritated with her behavior.

"Noah please," she whispered trying to avoid this conversation.

Now he was pissed. "No, I am tired every time we start talking and it gets serious you shut down. You tell me what you want to say and then I'll leave you alone." She had tears in her eyes and didn't want to look at him. "Rach come on don't do this. Don't shut me out again."

She looked at him and held his gaze. "Noah..." she whispered.

He couldn't hold it in anymore and kissed her. She was surprised at his move but quickly recovered and kissed him back. She gasped when he pulled her hair just a little bit like she loved and he pushed his tongue in her mouth. She moaned as they kissed passionately and she was giving in easily. When air became a necessity they broke apart breathing heavily. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and she closed her eyes loving the tenderness he was showing her. When she opened her eyes she got goosebumps at the way he was looking at her.

"That night..." She gulped. "It was more than s-sex." She stuttered nervously. "Or at least it felt that way."

"Yea?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Noah, you made love to me."

"So?" he shrugged his shoulders like that was a normal thing between them. It wasn't.

"When two people make love it means they love each other." She started explaining like he was a little kid.

"We love each other." He added.

"Yea, we are best friends. What I mean is that when two people are in love they make love."

He raised one eyebrow, "So it freaked you out because you think I'm in love with you?"

Rachel nodded.

"Rach I love you and always will but no offense, I'm not in love with you."

"You're not?" she asked relieved yet disappointed at the same time. Wait what?

"No, I just felt like having sex with you that way. Didn't it feel good?" he asked moving just a tad closer to her.

She nodded biting her bottom lip. "Mmm hmm. Real good."

He groaned. "So what's the big deal?"

"I don't know. I guess I just freaked out." She admitted blushing furiously.

"It's okay. Are we good now?" He moved his hand teasingly high on her thigh.

"Yea we are good." She looked at him through her eyelashes biting her lower lip.

"Finally." He kissed her again and they both moaned in unison. They kept kissing while they removed the little clothes they had on. He moved between her legs and pushed inside her hard making her gasp and arched her back in pleasure.

"Noah yes!"

"God I missed you Rach," a week without having sex, being like this with her seemed like a lifetime ago to him.

She gasped again as he hit her spot. "Me too."

Fast hard rough quick thrusts getting them to the peak and soon they came. When they came back down from their high, he pulled out making her whine and pecked her on the lips and smiled. She smiled back watching him grab his clothes and living the room.

She lay on her side and started to think, which was never a good idea for her. He said he wasn't in love with her. Well surprise, surprise she was most definitely in love with him. Dammit. She had been for the longest time, right after they had finished high school probably. She forced herself to get over him since he was always screwing other women even older married ones. But when he suggested this thing between them, she was hesitant at first knowing it was a bad idea.

Of course she could never say no to him. And then all those feelings came rushing back like the fucking plague. That's why when the couch sex happened it freaked her out. She thought he was in love with her when he had made love to her. And talking to him about it afterwards freaked her out to no end.

Obviously as usual she forced the feelings away and since she was a good actress it worked and he wasn't the wiser. She knew having sex with him was a bad idea from the beginning but she was human after all and she had needs and she wanted and needed him. She sniffled trying to get her emotions in control but it was no use and finally she gave in and started to cry softly. That way he couldn't hear her.

,,,,,,,,,,

He sighed. He definitely could hear her outside her door. He felt like shit. His forehead was resting on her door as he listened to her cry softly. He wanted to go in there and comfort her but that wasn't part of the deal. He didn't know why he lied about not being in love with her because he totally was.

Wait. Yes.

He did know why.

He saw the look of fear in her eyes and he didn't want to freak her out more than she already was. So he lied and then fucked her good just like he knew how. He remembers that night. The way she felt against his naked body and he couldn't help himself but make love to her slowly and passionately.

He definitely made love to her that night and he wants to do it again for the rest of his life but he knows her and if he can't be with her that way then having sex with her is better than not being with her at all. He kept listening to her sniffle some more and sighed again as he walked away. He decided to give her space after what had happened today.

,,,,,,,,,,

Later that day he had been playing video games and she never came out of the room. It was late when he heard her door open. He smiled at her when she walked past him.

"I'm going out. Be back later." She said without looking at him and she left. He sighed, disappointed that she still didn't want to talk to him after their "talk". I mean he couldn't really blame her but still it hurt. He once resumed playing since it was one of the few things that helped him clear his mind.

Hours later, he was worried cause she wasn't home yet. Then he got a text from her telling him not to wait up. He was disappointed but he knew she needed time to think.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was seating on the couch putting her phone down when she saw Maxwell run towards her. He jumped on her lap and gave her a hug.

"Hey Maximus." She smiled lovingly at her godson.

"Where's uncle Puck?" Max didn't waste time making small talk.

"He's home." She gave him a short answer to avoid talking about it but no such luck.

"How come he's not here with you?" Max was intrigued, Rachel could tell.

"I had things to do by myself." She said hoping that would explain.

"But you are always with him." He said raising his hands making a point.

"No I'm not." She said defensively.

He nodded. "Yea huh."

"No I'm not." She tried again.

"Yes you are. You look at him like mommy looks at daddy and he looks at you like daddy looks at mommy." He talked to her like he was the adult and she was the child.

Rachel's eyes widened and didn't know what to say.

"Did you have a fight?" he asked curiously.

She gave up and kind of told him some truth of it. "Some thing like that."

"Well you need to kiss and make up."

"Sweetie is not that easy."

"Yes it is. Kiss him and he'll forgive you or make him kiss you and forgive him." He explained easily making her smiled. She was amused at how easy kids thought life was.

If only it were that easy.

"How did you get so smart?" Rachel asked.

"Mommy duh!" He smiled. "Right mommy?" he asked looking to the side.

Rachel looked towards the kitchen seeing Quinn with a knowing smile trying her damndest to keep from laughing.

Rachel shook her head. Quinn totally knew that she and Puck were having sex.

"Maxwell time for bed." Quinn told Max.

"Okay mommy, even though I don't wanna."

Quinn chuckled. "I know."

"Love you auntie Rae." Max gave her a kiss and a hug.

"Love you too sweetie. Good night." Rachel replied.

Max ran by Quinn with her following behind him. Rachel sighed and waited while Quinn put Max to bed. Minutes later, she saw Quinn walk back and sit next to her.

"How long have you known?" Rachel asked dreading the answer.

**TBC**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's an update everyone! I'm trying real hard to reply all of your awesome reviews. If I don't please forgive me.

Enjoy

,,,,,,,,,,

"How long have I known you are in love with him or how long I've known you've been having sex with him?" Quinn asked teasingly.

"The second one."

"Well I don't know when you guys started having sex but I've known about a month."

Rachel eyes widened. "How?"

"I came over one day to see if you wanted to go shopping and before I could knock on the door I heard moaning and screaming from inside so I figured you were busy." Quinn smirked.

Rachel blushed a little. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked frustrated because she could have talked with her long before all this happened.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "I knew you had your reasons."

Rachel hid her face with her hands shaking her head. "I'm so embarrassed."

Quinn smiled sympathetically. "Don't be. It's normal plus I knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

Rachel couldn't believe they were having this conversation. "How so? We never acted in a way to make people think we were sleeping together or that we were even thinking about it."

"Honey I've known you two for a long time and there's history there. You two finally got it on. Twenty years of friendship it was bound to happen." Quinn admitted easily.

"It's not like I planned on it. It was his idea to begin with." Rachel said trying to make some sense into this.

"What happened today?"

"We didn't fight. It was just..." Rachel sighed. "Last week he," she paused for a second, "made love to me."

"Isn't that what you have been doing?" Quinn asked confused.

Rachel sighed and was frustrated. "No. We fuck each other's brains out and last week we were resting on the couch after having crazy hot sex twice in a row and next thing I know he is making love to me on the couch. Slow and sensual. It was amazing."

"So what's the problem?" Quinn asked not seeing what the big deal is.

"I freaked out and avoided him until today." Rachel was frustrated just thinking about everything that's happened in the last twenty-four hours.

"Why today?"

"Because he confronted me. I explained to him that people who make love are in love and he quickly let me know that he isn't in love with me so then we said we are good and he ripped my clothes off and it was..."

Quinn chuckled. "Amazing. I get it. Jeez girl."

"Then when he left afterwards I cried myself to sleep."

Quinn sighed knowingly. "Rachel..."

Rachel ran her fingers through her long wavy hair in irritation. "I know. We are so good together but..."

"Wait, why didn't you tell him you are in love with him?"

"Because I can't." Rachel replied trying to contain her emotions. They were really all over the place.

"First of all, I don't care what he says, he is so in love with you no matter how many times he denies it and second of all, go back there and tell him how you feel." Quinn easily told Rachel.

"Quinn I can't."

"Yes you can but you won't. Why?" God her best friends were so fucking stubborn thought Quinn.

"Because I'm scared. I can't lose him. And if I tell him how I feel and he doesn't want to be with me..." Quinn rolled her eyes obviously disagreeing with her. "I don't know what I'll do."

"So," Quinn tried to understand. "You prefer to be his fuck buddy/best friend and nothing else."

"Yep."

Quinn shook her head. "You're dumb."

"I know. But that's all I can do." Rachel said.

"What happens when he finds somebody else or you find someone?" Quinn asked.

Rachel had been thinking about that but at the moment she just didn't want to admit she would be devastated if Puck found someone else while still having sex with her. "Then we stop."

Quinn was annoyed yet smiling. "And here I thought it was going to be easy to give Max his birthday present."

"What do you mean?" Rachel was confused.

"He wanted you two to get together or better yet get married." Quinn smiled proudly.

"You need to explain to him we are only..."

"Best friends I know. But that's bullshit and he knows it too."

"I need new friends." Rachel whined.

"Ha ha" Quinn said sarcastically. "You would miss me to much"

"Can I stay over?"

"You know the guest room is really your room." Quinn smiled.

"Thanks. Good night." Rachel made her way towards the guest room.

"Good night Rae."

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck was cooking breakfast when he heard the door open and close. He stayed there not wanting to scare her off or do anything that would upset her so he just focused on his breakfast.

He jumped a little when he felt her face on his back and her arms going around his waist. She kissed his back and he tensed when he felt her hands move up and down caressing his stomach.

He groaned when he felt her hand inside his sweat pants.

He was semi hard having her pressed against his back feeling her chest and when he felt one of her hands move down to the waistband of his sweat, his was full on hard. Her hand went inside his sweats and ran her nails on his pubic hair giving him goosebumps.

He could feel her smile on his back as she gripped him making him groan. She moved her hand back and forth with different kinds of pressure while rubbing the tip of his cock with her thumb.

He couldn't believe how close he was to coming just by the feel of her hand and her body pressed against him. He could feel her breasts and he loved how he could tell how hard her nipples were.

She tightened her grip and he came hard on her hand. He tried to get his breath evened out as she removed her hand and cleaned it on his sweats.

She got on her tiptoes and licked and nipped his earlobe. "It's burning."

He snapped out of it. "Shit."

She chuckled as she walked away from him. He was still shocked from what just happened while throwing away the burnt breakfast and then without wasting any time, he followed her.

,,,,,,,,,,

She had no idea what came over her when she walked into the kitchen because as soon as she saw him, she wanted him. But before having him inside her, she wanted to please him first since it had been a long time since she had done that.

She removed her clothes but before she could go to the bathroom to take a shower, he walked into the room like a determined hungry lion. He crashed his lips against her and pushed two fingers inside her without warning swallowing her moans. She pushed down his sweats and pulled him towards the bed.

After mind blowing multiple orgasms, she laid on his chest drawing circles on his stomach while his fingers grazed her back a couple times. He looked down and smiled. He missed her a lot after just one day and wanted to stay like this forever.

"Where did you go?" He asked her but knew she didn't owe him an explanation yet he still wanted to ask and hoped for an answer.

She sighed. "I went to Quinn's."

"Oh Okay." He moved away from her but she grabbed his wrist before leaving the bed.

"Stay." She barely said it out loud fearing he might decline.

"Are you sure? That's breaking one of your rules."

"If you want to."

He smiled and got under the covers again pulling her to him so he could spoon her. They stayed quiet listening to the other breath and soon after they fell asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,

A year passed and they were still going at it like rabbits. Instead of going back to his room, he permanently had a spot on her bed. They broke every rule she made. When they were out in public he always tried to compromise her but she slapped his hands away.

They tried to keep their hands off each other even though they did a lot of kissing and held hands whenever they could. To the outside world and Max, they looked like a happy couple in love.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was cleaning when there was a knock on the door. Puck had left a couple of minutes earlier after two rounds of steamy hot sex and a great breakfast. She smiled just thinking about the way he took her twice already and wanted a third round if he didn't have to go to work.

That smile was gone instantly as soon as she opened the door. Her least favorite person was standing in front of her and she wanted to scream and slam the door on her face but of course she didn't.

"Christine."

"Hello Rachel. Can I come in?" Christine asked.

God she always hated that smug look she had at the moment.

NO she thought. "Sure."

She walked in and quickly made herself at home. That pissed Rachel off to no end. Really it shouldn't bother her since she used to live there but it did. She closed the door and stood by the side of the couch.

"Where is he?" Christine asked as if she had a right to know.

Rachel really tried to avoid rolling her eyes and kick her out but she was a bigger person than she was. "You just missed him. Would you like something to drink?"

"No. How is he?"

She hated how rude and forward she was being. "Good." She wasn't even going to give her info she didn't deserve. "I don't want to be rude but why are you here?" she was way past the point of being annoyed.

"I'm coming back." She easily said.

"What?" she did not seeing that coming.

"I miss him and I'm taking him back." Christine said looking proud and like she was God's gift to the world.

Now Rachel was pissed and annoyed. "_He_ broke up with _you_."

"So?"

She scoffed softly. "Christine..."

"Look not to be rude but it's none of your business."

To say that she really detest Christine was a huge understatement. "Right well, I was just heading out myself so..."

"I get it. But I'll be back."

"Fine."

She left without another word. Rachel was pissed and wanted to follow her and kick her ass. She took a deep breath and went about her day instead.

,,,,,,,,,,

A couple of days passed and Rachel never mentioned Christine to Puck. She didn't feel like it plus if she did then Puck wouldn't have sex with her anymore. At least in her mind she thought she was doing the right thing.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck was walking home from work when he saw Christine outside by the entrance building looking straight at him. He hadn't seen that bitch since he told him it was over between them. "What are you doing here?" asked Puck.

Christine smiled but it sort of came off pathetic if you asked Puck. "I came to see you silly. Rachel didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Of course she didn't." Christine said under her breath but Puck was still able to hear her. "I miss you."

Puck knew Christine never really liked Rachel. "Good for you," he was going to walk away but Christine stopped him.

"Look what I did was wrong but I still love you and I want us to give us a second chance." Christine said with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Did you get tired of your boy toy already? Is that why you're back?"

"Come on don't be like that. I know you still love me. I want us to be together."

"It's late." Puck said trying to finish this conversation.

"I won't give up on us. Not until you give us a try one more time."

Puck looked at Christine and shook his head as he walked away.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was watching TV when she saw the door open and quickly knew something was wrong with the way Puck looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me Christine was back?"

She tensed and didn't want to speak. "I'm sorry. She showed up the other day. I was shocked and she was rude." She really hoped nothing changed after this little misunderstanding.

Puck shook his head in skepticism. "I can't believe this. After all this time."

She was afraid to ask him but, "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

That's exactly the answer she was dreading, meaning he might give the skank ho a chance and forget about them.

,,,,,,,,,,

That was the first night since they had started this that they didn't have sex. They both lay on their sides facing away from each other. She was sad but didn't say anything and he had so many things going through his mind he didn't think about Rachel's feelings. It wasn't to be mean but he just did.

,,,,,,,,,,

Everyday that week that Puck would get home from work or doing errands, he would see Christine waiting for him but Puck ignored her and walked straight into the lobby.

It was pathetic the way Christine looked at him and it pissed him off. It also pissed him off because he and Rachel hadn't had sex since he found out Christine was in town. He missed Rachel but the Christine situation was bothering him and he couldn't pin point why.

On the fifth day, Puck was tired of the bullshit and confronted Christine.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck saw how Christine's smiled got big as he got closer to him. "What do you want?" he was completely aggravated.

"One date. Hear me out and then you can decide what you want."

"Fine one date. Tomorrow night at 10. And stop coming here you're creeping out my neighbors." He walked away from Christine who was smirking thinking she had won.

**TBC**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone so I just found out that ff is being weird about the M stories. I guess they don't want them to be hardcore so they might erase all of my stories. They did erase one already so on my ff page there's a website where I will be posting the NC-17 stories. I know it sucks but it's not my fault.

If you don't see any of my stories then you know what happened.

Here's an update so we'll see what happens.

Enjoy

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was taking a shower when she saw Puck walk in naked with a predatory look on his face heading towards her.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't say anything. He opened the shower door and closed it pushing Rachel to the wall and attacking her lips. She moaned at the intense feeling and she wrapped her legs around him when he picked her up.

After making come twice in the shower, they moved to the bedroom and they still were going at it. He kept kissing her while running one hand around her chest pinching and rubbing her nipples and then moving his hand down between them.

She screamed when he pushed two fingers inside and then a third as he moved in and out. When he bit her nipple, she came on his fingers. She was trying to come back down from her high but he didn't let her as he thrust hard inside her.

"Oh my G..." she gasped at the way he was taking her like there was no tomorrow. "Noah!" She came once again moaning his name, as he kept moving.

"Fuck baby. I'm gonna make you come again."

She nodded as she met his thrusts. "Make me come please."

He kissed her again hard with the same rhythm he was fucking her and he knew she was close the edge.

"Please." She begged.

He groaned the way she was begging for it. "Cum Rach."

She arched her back as she came milking his cock along with him coming inside her.

After they were exhausted, he pulled her towards him so she could rest on his chest.

"Not that I'm complaining at all but where did that come from?" she asked satisfied.

"Just felt like it." He didn't want to admit that he just needed her to make him feel better and the best way for that was to have her multiple times. He loved making her come. It was one of the best sights in the world.

"Mmm well don't hesitate to do it whenever you feel like it again."

He chuckled tightening his hold on her a little more and soon they were asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,

The next day, Rachel came home from work, when she saw Puck dressed up coming out of his room. Her heart skipped a beat for two different reasons. First he looked amazing and second he wasn't dressed for her.

"You look great." She smiled trying to make sure he didn't see the look of hurt in her eyes.

Puck smiled. She looked so pretty even after a long day from work. "I'm meeting Christine tonight."

"Why?" She tried sounding like a concern friend and not a jealous lover.

"I'm just gonna hear her out."

"Oh." That's all she could say.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen." He reassured her because he could tell she was a bit hurt.

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I don't care." She smiled. "We aren't dating. You do what you want."

He couldn't believe what she had just said. He thought they were more than fuck buddies but he guessed wrong. "Okay don't wait up then."

"I won't." she said even though she was hurting so much. She didn't know why she said she didn't care when she clearly did.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

She was pissed and confused.

They had had an amazing night together and then all of a sudden he was going on a date with his ex. She had to remind herself that they weren't dating but it still hurt.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck was seating across from Christine not saying anything waiting for her to speak.

"First of all, thank you for agreeing to this, second of all, I am so sorry that I cheated on you. I was weak and I'm sorry. I love you and miss you like crazy." Christine smiled thinking that was enough for her ex.

"I still don't see why I should take you back."

"Because I know you still feel the same way I feel about you." Christine smirked.

"Really?" Puck asked amused because honestly he had no idea what to think right now.

"Yes."

"It's been two years since I broke up with you." Puck said trying to make a point.

Christine rolled her eyes smiling at him. "After three years together, you honestly don't love me anymore?"

Puck didn't say anything and just looked at her as he drank his scotch in one gulp. He's gonna need more drinks if he was going to survive this date.

,,,,,,,,,,

Later that night, Rachel was lying on her bed ready to go to sleep when she heard the front door open and close. She smiled thinking that he had changed his mind so they could be together. That was until she heard a familiar laughter. Her eyes widened and her chest started to hurt.

Puck had brought Christine back to their place. She heard the laughter, whispers and shushing get louder as they made their way to his room. Then she heard the door slam shut and groans and moans start. She closed her eyes and the tears fell. Puck was going to have sex with his ex. She was hurt and she knew Puck would never understand why. She had to get out of there as soon as they were asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck opened his eyes and groaned at the headache he had, he really needed to stop drinking so much when he was upset. He looked to his side and saw a naked Christine sleeping next to him. He cursed internally knowing what he did was a huge mistake due to too much alcohol. He went to the bathroom to freshen up and then left the room.

,,,,,,,,,,

He knocked on Rachel's door but saw that it was half opened. He walked in and saw the unmade empty bed. She never left the bed unmade she was very meticulous about that. He had a bad feeling as soon as he saw a couple of her drawers and closet half empty.

His heart ached just a little not understanding why, except he knew he screwed up big time. He knew it was a bad idea to bring Christine back to the apartment but he wasn't thinking clearly. He hated alcohol sometimes.

"Damn it." He closed Rachel's bedroom door.

Puck walked into his room and grabbed his cell phone. He checked it first to see if he had any missed calls or texts from her, maybe letting him know where she was but nope.

Nada.

Nothing.

Shit.

He dialed her number and it went straight to voice mail and he left a message. "_Rach_." He sighed sadly. "_Where are you?"_ He paused taking a deep breath. "_I'm sorry. Call me_." He called a couple of times and same thing, went straight to voice mail so he sent her a couple of texts hoping she would reply soon. "Fuck." He sighed once again and dialed Quinn's number.

After one ring, she answered. "You're an asshole," Quinn said.

He was shocked at her answer but he didn't blame her. He definitely felt like an asshole. "Is she there?"

"Why do you care? Don't you have someone to entertain in your bed?"

He took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Please Q. I've been calling her all morning and nothing."

"She's here."

He sighed in relief. "Can I talk to her?" he heard Quinn scoff.

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

He pinched his nose with his thumb and index finger in frustration. "I know it was wrong bringing her home we..."

"If you think she's upset just because you fucked Christine in your home than clearly you haven't been paying attention."

"What?" now he was totally confused.

"I have to go."

"No. Quinn plea..."

She hung up before he could finish what he was saying.

"Damn it!" he exclaim hanging up the phone.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn looked at her phone and then straight ahead to where Rachel was looking back at her from the bedroom door biting her nails. Quinn walked towards Rachel when she walked back inside the room.

Quinn walked towards Rachel, she was lying on her side facing the wall crying softly. "He says he's sorry." Quinn spoke softly while caressing her friends back trying to calm her down.

Rachel sniffled. "Does he know what he's sorry for?"

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck threw the phone across the room the thump waking Christine up.

"Good morning babe." Christine looked at Puck lasciviously.

Puck went to get the phone again gripping it tightly and looking at Christine with such hatred, he didn't know he possessed. "Listen to me you psycho bitch cause I'm only going to say this once. What happened last night was a mistake and it's never happening again okay? I don't love you. I'm pretty sure I never loved you. We are not meant to be together. I'm not in love with you. Get it through your thick head. So get dressed and get the fuck out of here and out of my life for good."

Puck didn't wait for Christine to speak. He went to the bathroom and slammed the door locking it. He kept trying to call Rachel but it always went to voice mail. He sent texts and sighed when he didn't know what else to do. He hoped he could fix this soon.

,,,,,,,,,,

The next day, he kept calling her nonstop but nothing. He was frustrated and wanted to break his phone. He was going crazy not being able to talk to her and see her. He missed her. The rest of the week was like that. He kept calling but only a few times and just a couple of texts. He tried watching TV but his mind would always go back to Rachel. He sent her one last text for the day and threw the phone across the room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was looking at his last text. "_Please_". That's all it said. She really wanted to call him back but then she remembered how much she was hurting and changed her mind. She sighed and kept watching TV.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck was eager because today she was going back to work and she couldn't avoid him there. He looked at the clock and decided to leave now and try to catch her before her show.

Rachel was walking towards the theater when she saw him standing by the stage door. She took a deep breath and walked to the door. "Move."

"Rach please let me explain." He pleaded hoping for a chance. He was never the type to chase a girl but Rachel was his childhood best friend and lover. How can he just walk away from her after all these years? He wanted to make this right.

She rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to explain. We were fuck buddies that's it. You don't own me an explanation. Now leave before I call security. And don't you ever dare come back here again."

She was so upset and didn't want to look at him anymore. Seeing him would bring memories of that night listening to them having sex. She really wished she wasn't affected this much, but she was. Damn it.

He took a step forward and she did the same but backwards. "Rach if we were just fuck buddies then why are you so upset?"

She cursed at the unshed tears threatening to fall. "Goodbye Puck."

He flinched at the way she said his name and moved to the side as he watched her open the door and closed it. "Fuck." He was pissed, sad, confused, and frustrated. He couldn't understand why she was acting that way. There was only one person who could help him and hoped she would. She was his last hope.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn opened the door not at all surprised seeing him there. She moved to the side so he could walk inside. She closed the door and joined him on the couch.

"Why is she acting this way?" he asked as he rubbed his face.

"I'm on her side. Just so you know." She added.

He stood up and started pacing back and forth. "Please. This silent treatment is driving me insane."

"Why?" Quinn asked knowingly.

"Why what?"

"Uncle Puck," Max jumped in his arms.

"Hey buddy!" Puck hugged his godson.

"You need to kiss Auntie Rach and make her happy again cause she's sad all the time and cries at night." Max pouted.

Puck looked at Quinn who gave him an "I told you so" look and walked towards the kitchen.

"Wanna play video games?" Max asked him.

Puck smiled. "Of course, but can you let me win this time?" he pouted dramatically.

Max laughed. "Never"

They started playing video games for an hour. Puck looked at the time and decided to leave before Rachel arrived home.

"Gotta go buddy." Puck smiled rubbing Max's back.

"Aw okay." Max pouted.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course." Max smiled.

He knew what he was about to do was low but he was desperate. "Can you tell Rachel I'm sorry and give her a hug and a kiss from me?"

Max's eyes widened with excitement. "I promise."

Puck hugged Max tightly and then left.

Hours later, Quinn, Sam and Max were watching a movie when Rachel opened the door walked in smiling at them.

"Hey." Rachel started walking to her room.

"Join us?" Quinn asked.

"Nah thank you. I'm tired." Rachel walked towards her room closing the door behind her.

"Okay." Quinn whispered.

"She looks better." Sam said as he caressed Quinn's pregnant belly.

"She's just acting like she is."

"I don't like when she's sad." Max moved closer to his mother.

"Me neither baby." Quinn kissed his forehead.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked out of the bathroom drying her hair and when she heard a knock on her door and it opened a little Max's head picking inside. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." She smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed. He walked towards the bed and sat next to her. "What's up honey?" Rachel asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be." She smiled.

"Uncle Puck was here today." She tensed when she heard his name. "He was here and he told me to give you a hug and a kiss." Max gave her a kiss on the cheek and then a hug leaving her staggered. "Do you feel better?"

"A lot. Thank you." She smiled messing his hair.

"Well, if you let uncle Puck kiss you, you'll feel even more better."

"Maybe." Rachel kissed his head.

"Goodnight."

"Night honey." She smiled at him and he left leaving her speechless. She grabbed her phone and sent him a text.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck was watching TV when he heard his phone buzz. His heart was beating so fast hoping it was her. When he opened his phone he sighed. "_Maxwell, really? That's low. Even for you. Stop it._" He sighed and sent her a text. "_I know. Please talk to me_". After waiting for a few minutes he got nothing.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is a fast update but I know you guys don't mind ;p I just want to finish this story for you all just in case ff does something like remove it or whatever. I am going to try and see when I can take some time to de-lemoned (like one of my friends here on ff says) my stories but if I don't do it on time and they are all erased then you know where to find me on my profile page. Just so you know some of you will like this ending and some of you will not. I can't please everyone but I hope it's good anyways :p**

**Enjoy**

,,,,,,,,,,

Every day he tried calling multiple times a day and texting her couple of times as well but no response.

He was mad now.

She was being immature and stupid for not talking to him.

Months and months passed and he decided to stop the calls and texts. He was tired of her acting juvenile and decided to confront her even if she didn't want to talk to him.

He went over to Quinn's hoping Rachel was there.

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn opened the door and Puck smiled caressing her seven months belly and they walked to the couch.

"Is she here?" he asked with some kind of hope in his voice.

"Nope." She sighed rubbing her belly as she sat down on the couch.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant with twins how do you think?" she chuckled.

"And you're here alone? You look like you are ready to pop." He said.

"Wow thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Just saying." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What about you? Are you okay?" she asked leaning against the hand rest.

He sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm going out of my mind. Seriously I need to talk to her. It was one day. One mistake. Big mistake. I know that. I want her to know that. I miss her so fucking much and she's being a bitch about it." He didn't even know where half of what he just said came from.

Quinn smirked knowingly. "Why does it bother you?"

He was aggravated now. "Because. What she and I had was great. I loved her in bed and out of bed. Just being with her was enough."

Quinn forced herself from smiling. "And yet you had to go and screw it all up by having sex with that slut."

"Damn it. I am not in love with Christine. I am in love with Rachel." He snapped.

Quinn was grinning from ear to ear.

He realized what he had just said out loud. Everything he had been feeling made sense now. "Fuck I love her."

"Then tell her." She stood up and grabbed her phone.

"She doesn't want to talk to me." He said running his hand on his head.

"Fuck." She cursed as she felt water down her legs.

"Exactly." He said.

"No, my water just broke." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Fuck." He whispered.

"Exactly." She said sarcastically.

"What do we do?" he asked as his heart skipped nervously not knowing what the hell to do.

She started breathing heavily. "Grab that bag and call Sam and Rae on the way there."

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck was pacing back and forth in the waiting room when he saw Sam, Rachel and Max run towards him.

"Where is she?" Sam asked.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked.

"Where's mom?" Max asked.

"Guys she's okay. Nurse?" Puck called out.

The nurse came over to them and took Sam with her. Max and Rachel waited with Puck in the waiting room. They sat down in the chairs by the wall. Max sat in the middle and he started to bite his nails. Rachel moved his hand away from his mouth.

"Sorry." He put his head down shamelessly.

Rachel smiled and gave him a kiss on his head. "Hey it's okay honey."

"Where is mommy? Is she okay?" Max asked with tears in his eyes.

"Of course she's fine. She's having your baby sisters or brothers. You're gonna be a big brother." She smiled warmly trying to make him feel better.

Max smiled proudly. "I'm gonna be the best big brother."

"Yes you will."

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead and Max hugged her back.

Puck noticed the exchanged and smiled. "You're gonna be a great mom someday." He didn't even notice he had said that out loud until he saw Rachel looking at him.

Max looked back and forth between his godparents. "Are you gonna kiss her?" he asked Puck.

"I want to." Puck answered Max but looked at Rachel.

"Auntie Rae, can he?" he asked excitedly.

Rachel glared at Puck and then looked at Max. "Not right now."

"Why not?" Max asked innocently.

Rachel sighed. "Why do you want him to kiss me?"

"Because you two belong together." Max answered raising his hands like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" she asked amused.

"Mmm hmm." Max nodded.

"Says who?" she asked trying to hide her amused smile.

"Me, mommy and daddy."

"I see." She hugged him again and the three of them kept waiting.

Hours later, Sam walked towards them with the biggest smile they had ever seen on him. "Two girls beautiful just like her mother. She's sleeping but you can come and see them."

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn was sleeping while Sam sat on a chair next to her bed. Rachel was seating on the couch by the wall while Max rested his head on her lap. Puck stood by the corner trying to decide when he should talk to her. Then they saw the twin girls being wheeled in by the nurse.

Sam smiled waking Quinn up. "The nurse said it's time to feed the girls."

"Okay." Quinn agreed.

Rachel was being overwhelmed with all of this so she decided to leave for a little bit.

"I'll see you guys later." She was going to leave the room when she saw Puck held her elbow. "Let me go." She said without looking at him. He walked around her so he could face her. She had tears in her eyes and was trying very hard not to cry.

"Rach..."

"I don't want to hear it." She said trying to move away from him but he didn't let her.

He snapped. "Well to bad cause I am tired of this bullshit. You are being a complete child avoiding and ignoring me. I am sorry about what happened six months ago with Christine. Okay? So sorry. It was a mistake and as soon as it happened I regretted it. I know I hurt you and I was so stupid for never telling you how I felt and made you think it was just sex. It was not. I mean yea in the beginning it was but soon it felt like more. I love you." He saw tears in her eyes. "I'm in love with you Rachel." Rachel let the tears fall not knowing what to say, so he continued. "Rae I'm in love with you since I can remember. I just didn't realize it until yesterday. I am so sorry for hurting you but I love you and if you give me another chance, I'll make it up to you for the rest of my life."

Rachel was in total shock. She couldn't believe it and she just walked away leaving an irritated Puck behind.

Sam and Quinn obviously had heard everything and they were shocked.

"At least you said your part." Quinn said.

"She'll come around." Sam added.

"Yea." He shook his head. "I'll see you guys later."

,,,,,,,,,,

Weeks passed and Puck had given up. He told her how he felt and now he hoped she would come to her senses.

Rachel was barely getting any sleep since the babies arrived home. She knocked and entered the room. "Hey how you doing?"

Quinn smiled tiredly. "I'm fine. They are finally asleep."

"Good."

"Listen, you need to talk to him. You're not getting any sleep and that can affect your performances. At least just move back in, you don't have to talk to him. Ignore him since you have mastered that profoundly."

Rachel rolled her eyes but knew Quinn was right. "I can't."

"Why not? You're being an idiot." Quinn tried to have her acknowledge it.

"Thanks." Rachel replied sarcastically.

"You welcome." Quinn replied back sarcastically.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck was walking to work when he got a call and his heart skipped a bit seeing her name on the caller id. He answered cautiously.

"_Here's the deal. I'm moving back to my room. I'm still paying for half of the rent so I might as well make use of it. I don't owe you an explanation but I need my sleep and with the girls it's quite impossible. So don't think I'm coming back to you. It has nothing to do with you. Got it?"_

"Yes." He answered.

"_Good."_

He was still holding the phone to his ear even after she hung up on him. He couldn't believe it. She was coming back home. She said it wasn't for him but he knew he had a chance just with her being there with him. He smiled feeling a lot better and hopeful than he was just minutes ago.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was outside the door thinking about going in. She didn't know if he was there or not but just thinking about seeing him, was making her nervous. She took a deep breath as she opened the door expecting to see him but when she closed the door behind her and she saw the dark apartment, she knew he wasn't there. She was feeling better not being there with him. So she headed to her room. As soon as she walked into the room, the memories of them together hit her like a ton of bricks. The room was just as she had left it when she moved out almost six months ago. She cringed her nose and started to remove the sheets from the bed.

She knew it was impossible to smell them, so her mind was probably playing tricks on her yet her heart ached just thinking about the times they were together.

Especially the night before he slept with Christine. They had had sex multiple times so passionately it scared her yet loved it so much. She loved him. The connection between them was amazing and it hurt her he didn't see that.

She knew she was heart broken because she couldn't control the tears from falling.

Hours later, the room was spot less and the bed with new sheets. She took a shower and then lay in bed. She closed her eyes in exhaustion.

Then she heard the main door open and her heart skipped. She heard the footsteps coming closer and saw a shadow by her door. She knew she didn't have to worry cause she had locked the door but the thought that he wanted to see her made her nervous.

She heard a sighed and knew that he was changing his mind and then saw the shadow retrieve from her door.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel soon found out Puck was the one avoiding her. He knew her schedule very well so he tried his best to stay away from her in every way.

She liked it that way so she wouldn't have to try to avoid him. She's not gonna lie, she did miss him so much but of course the thought of how much she was hurt that night always changed her mind about talking to him.

For a whole month not seeing each other worked for them.

,,,,,,,,,,

When Rachel got home one day not thinking about what day it was, she saw a stunned Puck in only his unbuttoned jeans holding a cup of water standing between the kitchen and living room.

"Sorry, I thought you were getting home later." He apologized.

She had to take a deep breath cause just looking at him was getting her nervous. "Well," she cleared her throat, "the show was canceled."

He tried not to smirk at the way she was acting. "Oh." He was happy he still affected her some way.

"Yea." She needed to get to her room before she did something stupid. "Excuse me." She started to walk but he stopped her.

"Wait."

She shook her head. "Noah."

"I miss you." He saw the emotions running through her face and soon saw the unshed tears.

"I can't." She tried to get away again but he didn't let her.

"Why not?" He asked so frustrated.

She was frustrated as well and snapped as her voice shook. "You broke my heart."

He felt so bad cause she was crying.

She finally told him how she felt.

"Rachel baby I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt the same way and I was so stupid. Why didn't you tell me?"

She took a deep breath to try and calm down. "Because you told me you didn't feel the same way so I didn't want to be a fool and ruin our friendship."

"It did anyway."

She nodded. "It's for the best."

"Rachel look at me and tell me you don't love me? Tell me you don't want me and I'll leave you alone forever."

"I can't." she admitted again as her voice shook with small sobs.

"Why?" He closed the distance.

"Because I do. I love you and I..." He didn't let her finish as he kissed her.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was lying half of her body on Puck's both blissfully fucked. He looked down at her and saw the crease in her eyebrows. "What are you thinking about?"

"I..." she sighed, "I love you."

"But?"

"Nothing... it's not important."

He moved so he could be facing her while he rested his back against the headboard. She sat up and covered her body with the sheets.

"Talk to me." He said.

"I'm just... it still hurts." She admitted.

"I know baby. And I'll make it up to you for as long as I can. You are probably tired of hearing this but I am sorry."

"I know. And I'm sorry if I seemed insecure and weak."

"Rae you are none of those things. You are going to be careful around me. I know that. Hopefully not forever but-and you shouldn't feel bad about it. I deserve it."

"Thank you. And I do want to be with you. I'm just gonna need some time."

"Good. I understand," he smiled caressing her cheek.

"Okay." Her phone went off and she looked at her messages. "I have to go." She said getting out of the bed.

"We still have more to talk about," he insisted.

"I know" She walked to the bathroom and he moved down the bed so he was lying on his pillows. He really hoped everything would be okay between them again.

,,,,,,,,,,

Two months had passed and Rachel was still a bit hurt. Yea she loved him with all her heart but sometimes she would just hear that bitch's moans and screams and it all comes back and she just hates it. Yea she could have left right away as soon as they had locked themselves in the room but she didn't want to risk being caught leaving or whatever. She shook her head noticing she wasn't making any sense. She needed rest. That's what she needed to do. Go home and get some rest. She has been feeling nauseated her boobs have been hurting and she was exhausted all the time.

She stopped walking and her eyes widened.

Holy

Fucking

Shit

,,,,,,,,,,

Quinn was smiling as she held one of the twin girls.

"I tell you I think I'm pregnant and you are smiling?" Rachel asked.

Quinn laughed. "Why are you freaking out?"

"Because Quinn, this was not in my plans."

Quinn snorted. "Everything that has happened in the last two years of your life hadn't been planned but it did. That's what happens Rach. We can't control our lives." She noticed Rachel started crying softly. "Sweetie…"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"How can I have a baby with someone I love and yet I have a hard time trusting?"

"I thought you had forgiven him?"

"I did but I haven't forgotten and that's worst."

Quinn sighed putting the baby on the crib next to her other baby girl and sat next to Rachel. "I know you're having a hard time with this but you both are probably going to have a baby together and if you do love him then you can move on eventually but it will have to be your decision. Okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Thanks Q," she sniffled.

,,,,,,,,,

Puck was at the pub with Sam drinking beer and watching the game. Yet Puck couldn't really focus on the game. All he could think of was Rachel. He was beyond frustrated cause yes they lived together, slept together but he felt like she had a hard time trusting him and that bothered him. Okay she had a reason and he had been an idiot but he thought they were past that.

"How are things with Rach?" asked Sam.

Puck shook his head. "I don't know man."

"That bad?"

"I don't know what else to do, it's like whatever I do isn't enough."

"Sorry man," Sam pats Puck's back.

"Enough of this shit I feel like I'm growing a vagina."

Sam laughed and they went back to watching the game.

,,,,,,,,,,

That night Puck got home to a nervous Rachel pacing back and forth by the entrance of their bathroom. "Babe?" he asked cautiously. She looked up at him and glared as she kept pacing. "Umm what's wrong?"

"I've been calling and texting you, where the hell have you been?" she asked.

"I told you I was with Sam at the pub watching the game, you okay?"

She stopped pacing and looked at him. "Of course I'm not okay. I'm trying to reach you and you don't fucking answer."

"Rachel relax it was one night. I'm sorry I forgot to call."

She was about to say something when a ding came from the bathroom. He watched her walk into the bathroom and walk out with something in her hand and his heart started beating faster than ever before.

"How can I be with someone who doesn't pick up their phone when I'm freaking out? How can I count on you when I'll be pregnant with your baby? Can I rely on you to pick up your fucking phone when I need you or our baby needs you?" by the time she stopped talking she was hyperventilating.

He walked up to her and held her until she stopped freaking out. "I'm sorry baby. I promise you that I will be here for you both. I wish I could make you believe that you can trust me. I don't know what to do but I know that I love you and that I am not going anywhere. Do you hear me?" he asked as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Rachel was finally calming down and held him for dear life. "I love you too and I'm sorry I totally went all psycho on you."

He chuckled. "Yea you did but it's cool. You're still sexy as fuck when you get like that," he whispered against her hair.

She laughed. "You're an idiot."

"As long as I'm your idiot."

"And as long as I'm your only psycho," she said.

He laughed which made her laugh. "We're gonna have a baby," he smiled.

"Yea we are."

**FIN**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, for all the alerts and favorites! Means a lot and I enjoy reading everyone's opinions. You are all awesome! Btw there's going to be a very short epilogue after this. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so what I'm doing is I'm just erasing some of the stories or probably most of them since they are hardcore and I will post them on my lj. Those of you who had chosen them as your favorites you can find them at the new place on my profile. I will be posting my other new stories that have already been written at the other website because it takes to much time to rewrite them to make them passable for ff. Sorry if some of you don't like it but it's what's best for me. So here is the last chapter of this story. I will probably take out the sex in this story soon enough. Okay I'm done talking.**

**Enjoy**

**Epilogue**

Rachel was in the kitchen cooking dinner while softly singing one of her favorite songs. She was so happy. Honestly she never thought she would be in this place in her life and extremely satisfied with everything that ever happened in her life.

"Mommy Levy is bothering me," said 6-year-old Annabeth walking into the kitchen.

Rachel turned around and noticed Levy her 7-year-old son walk in after Annabeth. "What are you doing to you sister?"

"Nothing mommy," Levy said innocently as he ran out of the kitchen.

Rachel shook her head smiling and kneeled in front of her daughter. "Don't pay attention to him okay?"

"Okay mommy," Annabeth smiled and gave her mother kiss running from the kitchen.

Rachel shook her head. It didn't matter how many times she told her kids not to run in the house they did it anyways. She was going to resume her cooking when she heard crying from the corner of her huge kitchen. She walked towards the playpen and picked up 2-year-old Eliana from her nap and stopped crying.

"Hi baby did you sleep okay?" Rachel asked lovingly.

"Who do I hear crying?" asked Puck as he walked into the kitchen holding 4-year-old Josiah.

"She just finished her nap. Can you take them away from here so I can finish dinner? Quinn will be here any minute with Sam and the kids and then there will be no peace until they leave."

"You don't mind that though, in fact you love it."

Rachel grinned. "I do."

Puck picked up Eliana with his other arm and kissed Rachel on the lips. "Okay let's go and leave mommy to finish dinner." He winked at Rachel and walked away.

Rachel sighed and finally resumed dinner. Yep she was definitely happy. After she had Levy things got a lot better between her and Puck. They were communicating more and she trusted him more as well. Between popping out babies, her career was going amazingly well. She had won her Tony, she did a couple of tv shows that won her two Emmy's, she had also won a Grammy with Puck after writing a song for a motion picture and had won a Golden Globe.

She loved the city but they had moved to California for her movie career and Puck's singing career. She was only 35 years old and she had it all. Nothing was perfect but for her it was just only the beginning.

Just as she was finishing dinner she heard the doorbell ring and minutes later kids laughing and running around. She smiled as she started getting the table ready when she saw her best friend.

"Hello Oscar nominee," Quinn smiled.

Oh did she forget to mention she was nominated for an Oscar as well? Pretty awesome right?

"Hey Q, I'm so happy you guys can stay for the weekend."

"Of course, Max told me that for his birthday he just wanted to go to California and spend time with his cousins."

"Aunt Rachel," Max walked in and hugged Rachel.

"Speaking of which," Quinn smiled.

"What happened to auntie Rae?" asked Rachel teasingly. Max shrugged his shoulders. "I see, just cause you're a teenager now huh?"

Max kissed her cheek and walked out. Rachel and Quinn walked out of the dining room and into the family room where everyone was.

"Hi girls," Rachel said seeing the twin girls playing with Annabeth.

"Auntie Rachel," the twins ran up to hug her.

"That's more like it," Rachel said smiling at Max who rolled his eyes mockingly. "Hey Sam," she said walking towards him and hugging him. "Okay guys, who's hungry?"

The kids said their I do's and ran to the dining room followed by Sam and Quinn.

Rachel watched Puck walked towards her wrapping his arms around her waist. "All of this just because you wanted us to be friends with benefits huh?" She asked.

He smiled gave her a kiss and they both went to join their family.

**FIN**

**Hope you all enjoyed this story! I sure did ;)**


End file.
